Marry Me
by Wisest Girl
Summary: Just a way that I envisioned Percy proposing to Annabeth! Annabeth's POV. Percabeth fluff!
1. Marry Me

**A/N: Hey everyone! This story isn't going to be long, more like a one-shot put into multiple chapters. It'll be in Annabeth's POV but I _might_ end up switching to Percy's POV sometime. **

**Rated: T for swearing and maybe some minor adult themes later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**Background: In the story, Percy and Annabeth are** **in their early twenties, and live together in an apartment near camp. **

**I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes or OOC-ness. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was woken up by the sound of weeping. At first I was worried it was some sort of monster that somehow got into me and Percy's apartment, but then I looked over to my left where the sound was coming from and realized it was Percy. _Oh gods, what happened?_ I thought as my heart swelled with worry for him. He was covered in sweat and lying on his back on his side of our bed uncontrollably crying.

"Percy what happened?" I asked in panic.

He continued to weep and I realized that he was still sleeping._ Ugh, he's such a Seaweed Brain, he'll sleep through anything._

Then he began to cry out my name, and my eyes began to tear up too. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"Percy! Percy! Wake up! Please!" I yelled while I shook him.

He _finally_ woke up after I smacked him. Hard.

"Percy what's going on?" I yelled.

"Whoa, whoa. Wise Girl?" Percy said groggily while rubbing the cheek that I slapped, "Why are you crying?"

_Ugh, why the Hades is he so relaxed all of the sudden?_ I thought.

"Answer me! What happened? You were going berserk in your sleep, it seemed like a nightmare or something!"

Realization passed through his face as he remembered the... uh, whatever he was remembering, and his face darkened with pain. "Calm down Annabeth, everything's fine...I-it was just a bad dream...we get 'em all the time, so don't worry about it."

_ Bullshit_, I thought.

He kept looking around, anywhere but at me.

"Look at me Percy. I'm not dumb, which you of all people should know. Something obviously is_ not_ fine, so talk to me about it. Please."

"Maybe later...I'm gonna go, umm...clean...the, uh, toilet..." He said, still not meeting my eyes, while trying hard to hold back more tears.

He's never acted like this before. Sure, we've both had plenty of nightmares, but this was different. I didn't know what to think. _Damn my Seaweed Brain trying to keep things from me!_ I needed to know what was wrong so I could make it right, so I could comfort him, like he does so well for me.

I silently followed after him to the bathroom, but let him go in by himself, knowing I should give him some space.

Once he was in I heard him start crying again, not even attempting to make me believe his "cleaning the toilet" excuse; he knew it was a really shitty one.

His crying hurt to have to listen to, he wasn't messily weeping like he was before, now his sobs were just agonizing, quiet noises full of deep pain. I began to mimic his crying; I hated him being like this.

Once I felt like he was calmed down enough, I quietly knocked on the door.

"Hey Perce, what happened? You're worrying me. A lot."

After he didn't answer I continued, "Seaweed Brain, I don't know what's happening and, as you know, I _hate_ not knowing things, so please just talk to me," I pleaded as I knelt outside of the door.

"Annabeth, seriously it was nothing...only a bad dream. Again, just don't worry about it," He finally spoke up, his voice tinged with hurt.

"Oh, and would you _please_ stop crying? I can't stand you being sad because of me," he added.

"I'll stop when I know you're alright," I quickly replied, happy that he was at least somewhat cooperating and finally back to sounding a bit like his annoyingly worry-full self.

After Percy didn't reply, I tentatively began to ask, "So...what happened in your nightma-"

"I'm sorry," He interrupted.

_Sorry?_

"Wait what? What on Gaea are you _sorry_ for?"

"For not being good enough! I don't deserve you. Everyone thinks I'm so special just because of my dad. Well I'm not! I just fuck everything up!" Percy immediately responded, sounding more bitter than I've ever heard him.

"In my nightmare Luke was there. He was with you, making you happy. Then you and him were talking to me, talking about how much of a failure I was and how I didn't deserve to be Poseidon's son. But then the worst part came. You told me that you were sorry, and that you'd miss being with me, but only because that's what you were supposed to say. Then you said you were gonna leave me because I wasn't good enough. Then you left, and ran off with _him. _What makes it even worse is that I'm a half-blood. My dreams aren't always just dreams. Sometimes, they're real," Percy was getting mad now.

I can't believe he would think any of this could be anywhere close to the truth! I tried to butt into his little rant and tell him to shut the Zues up about all this bullshit, but I was way to shocked to speak. This was so _not_ what I expected. I mean seriously, what the Hades made him have a dream like that?

"I can't live without you Annabeth, I love you, but if you're leaving me, then I'll try to understand. I failed and I was stupid for thinking someone like you would ever stay with _me_," He said like he loathed his own self.

"Please say something Annabeth," he whispered after I stayed silent.

"Open the door Percy," I managed.

He did, and looked down at me kneeling in front of him.

I remained speechless. _Gods, Annabeth! Get your shit together! Make him feel better! _But I just sat there like an idiot looking up at him with my sad eyes, which he apparently thought meant something entirely different than what they did; just me being incredibly shocked and sad.

Suddenly He dropped down to my level with a look of absolute heartbreak and pain in his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh gods, you really are leaving me," He whispered with so much pain and fear and sorrow in his voice that it made me cringe.

That finally got me to snap out of it. "No! Percy stop this! I'd nev-"

"Please don't try to sugarcoat it Annabeth. I understand; I wasn't good enough"

Okay, now I was just getting annoyed, "Percy how could you think you're not good enough for me? If anything, it's the other way around! I love you and I am definitely _ not_ leaving you! You should know that Percy!"

He continued to look down at the floor. "You may not be leaving now, but what's to stop you from leaving later? I don't deserve you, it's bound to happen, so you might as well get it over with now."

What the Hades? After all we've been through, he actually thought I'd have the decency to just leave him because a stupid dream told him so? Did this man's brain somehow stop working? All I knew is that I could_ not _lose him. I can't live without him either! But I had no idea _how_ I was supposed to make his Seaweed Brain understand that.

"Seriously Percy, I would never leave you. I _won't_ ever leave you! Why can't you believe that? Did you forget everything we've been through?_ I love you, and I will never leave you_." I emphasized, my words dripping with truth and desperation for him to understand. "What else do I have do to get that past your goddamn thick skull?" I asked, genuinely wanting, no, _needing_ to know.

We stayed in silence for a few seconds until he finally looked up into my eyes and said two simple words.

"Marry me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the fluff-less, kinda depressing chapter...well anyway, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, pleeease _REVIEW_ with what you think of it so far (it helps A LOT), and PM me if you enjoyed!**


	2. Yes

**A/N: Here's the new chapter that I'm managing to secretly do now during computer class! I put Thalia in this one a tiny bit just because, well come on, who _doesn't_ love Thalia? Again, I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness or grammar mistakes that I might've made. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

It had been a few days since Percy had asked me to marry him, and I still hadn't given him a clear answer. He was over his stupid dream now after we spent some time calming down and talking through it.

Now about the "propposal". _Ugh_. I mean of course we would end up getting married eventually. I was 100% sure of that. But that didn't mean I was ready for this _now_!

We were barely settled in to our apartment, I just think that we might need some more time. And then comes the fact that I'm only 21 years old! So many people at camp look up to me, I'm one of their leaders! I couldn't have them possibly thinking Percy knocked me up, or even worse, that I was one of those young love-struck girls that thought I was in love and had no idea what I was getting myself into. Those people got on my nerves.

And oh yeah, my mother would probably lose her shit and end up murdering Percy first... although his mom would probably lose her shit and hug me to death. Them finding out would be a real pain in the butt.

But all these cons were "probably"s and "maybe"s, while the fact that I loved Percy more than anything else, and never wanted to lose him was a certainty. That's what made my decision.

"Annabeth? Were gonna open presents now." Sally said kindly with her hand resting on my shoulder, breaking me from my mental conversation with myself. We were at Sally and Paul's home, celebrating Percy's 22nd birthday, along with the anniversary of what happened on his 16th birthday.

I took one more second to calm myself down, thanked Sally, and threw away the remaints of my peice of (delicious) blue birthday cake. Then I slowly made my way over to join the rest of Percy's family and friends.

* * *

Once he got to my present, which was the last one, I couldn't look at him. I just stood between Thalia and Poseidon looking at my feet.

"Hey, Kelp Head's opening your present Annabeth, why're you looking so nervous? Did you get him a condom or something like that," Thalia whispered to me, laughing at me.

"NO!" I yell-whispered back to her and gestured for her to shut up.

While she continued to laugh at me, I peered at Percy out of the corner of my eye and watched his facial expression as he unwrapped the tiny box and oppened it.

At first he looked curious, because he really didn't have a clue what I got him. Then as he looked into the box and realization hit him, his jaw dropped and his eyes were wide with shock. Then he did what I didn't expect; he broke into a gigantic smile, bigger than I've ever seen on anyone before, and started to laugh in absolute delight.

He looked over at me, and I was grinning like an idiot too. _Why had I been so nervous?_ I thought.

He let out a big "WOOOO!", ran over to me, and picked me up like I weighed nothing with the little box still in his hand. He suddenly began spinning around with me held tight in his arms, while both of us were laughing ecstatically. I've never been happier in all my life.

He let my feet go back on the ground but continued to hug me tightly, looking in to my eyes with his idiotic yet beautiful smile still plastered on his face. We were aware that everyone there was probably looking at us like we were insane, but at the moment I really didn't care.

Quietly, so no one else would hear, I whispered the one word that was scribbled down on the scrap of paper that was the only thing in the box he just opened.

"Yes."

* * *

Me and Percy were finally back at home, after the party, that was supposed to end after presents, lasted another two hours. But I didn't really mind, I had an amzing time and nothing could break my good mood.

Percy and I agreed over whispering that we would wait until a better time to break the news, and just told all the confused and pissed-that-they-couldn't-get-the-secret-out-of-me-no-matter-what-they-threatened (Thalia) people that they would find out soon enough.

After I took off my shoes, I felt an oh-so-familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"That little stunt you pulled off back there was pretty sneaky, Wise Girl," Percy whispered against the back of my neck.

I turned around in his arms and looked at him. I was planning to make one of my signature-Annabeth witty comebacks, but that's not how it went. As I looked in to his gorgeous deep green eyes that I knew so well, I was overwhelmed by a wave of emotions. It was like the reality of everything that had happened caught up with me right at that moment. Usually this would be a bad thing, but this felt _amazing._

_I am getting married to Percy Jackson, the man I love, and, as cheesy as it sounds, we would be together forever._

Out of all the feeling I was feeling, I was overcome with the warm feeling of love. Love for this idiot who I met when I was 12 and, before saying anything else, informed him that he drooled in his sleep.

That idiot that I had gone through _so_ much together, with him as my best friend.

This idiot that I had fallen in love with then had almost lost so many times, but would soon be with me forever.

This idiot that was my Seaweed Brain, and would soon be my husband.

Tears of pure joy and happiness started to overflow in my eyes and role down my cheeks. "We're getting married Seaweed Brain," I said.

Apparently, my ear-to-ear grin was contagious and Percy caught it. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room, then set me down next to the door.

"Yes we are, and I am the happiest man alive right now," Percy said as he placed his hands on my waist and pushed me against the wall.

I couldn't relate more as he pressed his my lips to mine in a long loving kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," Percy whispered against my lips.

"I love you more," I whispered back, smirking at him.

This should've started a huge argument, but we had better things to do. His lips returned to mine with another kiss, much more intense than the last one. He moved his hands to my back and pressed my body against his.

_Oh, I know exactly where this is headed,_ I thought as I smiled against his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: So...whaddaya think, did ya' like it? Sorry for ending it at that point, but I wanted this to be focused on emotion (cheesy as hell, ikr), and not, you know, _that_ kind of stuff. **

**Well I really hope y'all enjoyed this fluff-erific chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! *fan girling* Remember to please follow, favorite, and REVIEW about what parts you liked so I can include more parts like them later, any questions you have, and what you thought about the chapter! **

**Thanks for reading *virtual hug*!**


	3. Proposal

**A/N: Here's the new, and (possibly but probaly) last, chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Percy was busy "running errands". I didn't really think anything of it, but I knew he was up to something, Percy wasn't one to willingly run errands. If it wasn't for me, we probably would have starved to death by now from lack of grocery shopping.

But I just relaxed on Daedalus's laptop and waited for him to get back.

Suddenly my phone beeped. That's weird, I never get texts, considering that barely any other demi gods get to have phones at all. I checked the message, it was from Percy.

**hey Wise Girl, pack a bag cuz we r going on a little vay cay ;) ill be home in 10**

I considered texting back, asking what the heck he was talking about, but decided to just do what he told me.

Once I was done, I heard Percy at the door.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I am, but can you tell me what exactly I'm ready for?" I called from our bedroom.

"Nope. Sorry, it's a surprise. I'll be out in the car," he said and left before I could argue back.

_Seriously? _I trudged my way to our car with my pack, determined to get the "where to" question out of Percy, and got in.

Five minutes and many signature-Percy puppy stares later, I was blindfolded (which I thought was totally unnecessary) and being driven to my surprise destination. I began taking note of all of the turns and stops we made, trying to guess where we were going. After a couple minutes, the route began seeming familiar, and a sense of deja vu came over me.

"Camp. We're going to camp." I said smugly when I figured it out.

"Ugh, lucky guess, but you're right as always," Percy mumbled "But that's not quite the vacation destination, it's just like umm...a pit stop kind of, I have to make something official," he said and I could practically see his smile through the blindfold.

_A pit-stop? What is he planning? _I though as I frustratingly tried to understand what he was up to.

Eventually we got to camp and got out of the car. I thought that I would get to take the blindfold off when we got there, but he made me keep it on during the long walk over the meadow, into a building, and, oddly enough, up a flight of stairs.

He put his hands on my shoulders and directed me to exactly where he wanted me to stand, then _finally _told me to take the blindfold off.

Once my eyes adjusted to the bright light from the sun, I began to take in my surroundings for a few seconds.

I was at camp. I was on the roof of a building. After I looked down I assumed it was the Demeter cabin, because I was standing on plush bright green grass. It was beautiful. The sun was setting on a perfect day, and the cabin's roof was decorated with a stunning assortment of all sorts of different flowers and plants. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a bunch of Aphrodite girls and boys running in my direction. _Aphrodite's kids? Running like maniacs? That's quite out of the ordinary._

But where was Percy? I looked around and turned my back towards the sun set to look behind me. That's when I saw him, and it clicked. _He's making something official._

Percy was kneeling down on one knee, holding a little velvet box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it out in front of him. My jaw dropped and my eyes probably looked like they were about to pop out of my head. My vision instantly blurred with tears at the beauty of the sight, and my breath held.

He began to speak. "Annabeth, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I also wouldn't settle for that shitty "marry me" in our bathroom as a proposal for a girl as special and amazing and beautiful as you," he paused and just stared into my eyes for what seemed like hours. Gorgeous sea green orbs to startling stormy grey.

"Will you marry me Wise Girl?" he said with a, sounding surprisingly relaxed and confident. I just stood there speechless and stared at him. He looked amazing, dressed nicer than usual. Then I remembered that I had to say yes, if only I could calm down enough.

Then he smiled at me with his perfect teeth, and that was all I needed. "Of course I will, Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed. I could hear the Aphrodite kids that had been watching us cheering in the background.

He somehow remembered the right finger to put a engagement ring on, then struggled to slide it up my shaking-from-excitment left ring finger.

I was suddenly so excited that I didn't even pay attention to what I was doing.

I screamed out in joy and straddle jumped Percy once he was standing, making him drop the ring's box. He laughed and wrapped his strong arms around me. His lips soon met mine and I melted in to his arms. I poured all of my unconditional love for him into that kiss and I could feel the same from him.

The kiss continued to speed up, and we began to make out pretty indecently in front of the spectators that were still swooning over us. As much as I didn't want to stop, I pulled away. Percy gave me a pouty face when I did, and I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

I jumped off him, and then jumped right back on, but on his back this time.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go!"

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl!" He replied happily, and gave me a piggy back ride back to the car.

Immediately when we got in, he leaned over and kissed me again. I happily kissed back.

He put his arms around my waist and I put mine at the nape of his neck. It sped up pretty fast, and we quickly were completely making out like we were before, but this time we didn't have to stop. I was still crying from happiness at how affectionate this was. The proposal, and now this kiss. I felt like I was going to explode.

He started to pull me towards him, and decided to just lift me up with ease and set me down on his lap. Once I was straddling him, he put his hands on my back and pressed my body against his. Out tongues met and he sucked on my bottom lip, making me moan. I quickly tugged his shirt off and discarded in somewhere in the car.

His lips returned and he dragged them down my jaw towards my throat. I could feel his hot, quick breath on my neck and he began to kiss and suck, earning another involuntary moan from me.

He obviously liked that, so he tightened his grip on my back, pulling my forward and down. That's when I noticed the lump in his jeans. I was about to move against him, but then I realized that we were in a car...outside of camp...

"Percy," I said between moans as he continued to suck on my neck. "We've gotta stop now."

I reluctantly pulled away. He was looking up at me, still breathing hard with a pouty face and I was taken aback at how amazing he looked.

"Fine, but this is continuing when we get to the suprise," he said while he caught his breath. _I'm excited for that._

_Oh my Gods he looks hot. _His abs were toned and amazing as always, and his hair was sexily messy from our make-out session. His bottom lip protruded from his face in his adorable puppy-dog look. As I stared at him, practically drooling over him, his pout turned into a smirk.

"Liking the view, Mrs. Jackson?" He said.

I kinda did a mental double-take when he called me by his last name, but then smiled. I crawled out of his lap and plopped down in shotgun.

"I most definitely am, my incredibly sexy fiancé," I replied, smirking right back at him, not bringing up the fact that I'm not Mrs. Jackson. Not yet.

He started up the car and began driving.

"Incredibly sexy? Look who's talklin'," he said as he looked down my figure.

"Keep your eyes on the road Seaweed Brain," I said with a giggle, still looking at him. _Oh gods, I'm sounding like an Aphrodite girl._

Instead of continuing to look at the still-shirtless Percy, I admired my ring.

When I looked at it, I was completely mesmerized by it's beauty. It had, at the least, 3 karats worth of different sized diamonds dappled across it in an asymmetrical pattern with one centered large stone in a oval shape that had an ancient beauty look to it. And I realized that it probably was ancient, divine power seemed to radiate off of it. As I moved my hand, I noticed that some of the diamonds flashed in gorgeous shades of blue and green. It was perfect.

"This ring is beautiful Percy," I muttered.

He grinned. "It was a gift from Aphrodite. I prayed for her help while I was out today, and then I found it sitting on my car seat with a note that said it was from her."

Well that explains it. "What else were you doing when you were out today?"

"Like I said, I was just running errands," he said with a smirk.

"Just tell me what you were doing Seaweed Brain,"

"Well if you insist, I was getting permission from your dad. Then I went to Olympus and told my dad. He was still kinda unsure because you're his enemy's daughter, but he was mostly thrilled. And I asked him what I should do about...you know...your mom. He said that if I told her, she might...go crazy and kill me," he began, looking genuinely scared for his life.

"So my dad just said that I should go get back to you ASAP and that Athena would find out soon enough. First I visited my mom though," he smiled at the though of her. "She was excited beyond words, as you could've guessed. So yeah, then I came back home to my beautiful fiancé." he smile endearingly at me.

"You left out one part." I added after I got over the mental shock of my dad who probably made Percy go through the whole "If you hurt my daughter blah, blah, blah" speech, and the image of my mother losing her shit when she found out just like I knew she would.

"What's that?"

"Planning this 'surprise'. I still have no clue where we're going, and we've been driving for a half an hour already. You know I hate not knowing things," I told him.

"Sorry Wise Girl, you agreed that I wouldn't have to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see," he told me. "Oh, and it looks like we're almost there," he said matter-of-factly.

We turned a corner to view a beautiful place that I had never been to, so at first I didn't know where we were. But then I remembered all the times Percy had described this place to me. We were at Montauk.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed reading this because I definitely enjoyed writing it *fan girling yet again*! You didn't think Percy would be okay with not having a proper romantic proposal for his Wise Girl, did you? Well I sure didn't. And I've always imagined Percy taking Annabeth to Montauk for some sort of romantic vacation, like their honeymoon, so I wanted to include the idea in this story.**

**So this is the end of the story! I know the ending doesn't have any closure for the story and basically isn't very ending-ish, but I said this wasn't gonna be a full story with a plot and such, more like a multi-chapter one-shot, so it wasn't really supposed to.**

**I want to thank all of the readers of this story! It's my first real fanfic, so I know it's not that good, but I'm really grateful that some people enjoyed it and helped me to improve as a just-starting-out writer!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the story, ****any questions that I'll answer, constructive criticism,**** any ideas of ways I could continue it (which is a possibility but idk), and anything else (besides hate)!**

**P.S. can we just take a moment to admire the fact that I got this story to be EXACTLY 5000 words! I just got kinda ocd and had to make it be perfect lol**


End file.
